


Eyes Wide Open

by turtlelino



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelino/pseuds/turtlelino
Summary: Chaewon starts seeing Hyejoo for the first time.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> random thoughts mostly from 3 am, heavily inspired by real life

Chaewon never really saw Hyejoo that way, just thought of her as a childhood friend. But one day, something happened that caused her to change the way she looked.

It was at dance practice. She was taking a break when someone had approached her: Hyunjin, one of Hyejoo's closest friends in her block. Chaewon rarely talked to her, usually only about dance rehearsals, but she remembered she and Hyejoo were really close.

"Hey, Chaewon. Does Hyejoo have a chance with you?"

"What? But she doesn't like me that way."

"What if though?"

It wasn't the defining moment, but it certainly helped. Later that day, Chaewon laid in bed, thinking back to the conversation. Why did she ask that? What would she gain from it? Curiosity? But it made no sense. She and Hyejoo didn't feel that way about each other, and they never even talked about these things before. Did Hyunjin perhaps know something?

Chaewon glances toward Hyejoo, now more conscious of the way she acts. Does Hyejoo secretly like her? She thinks back to those moments where the two of them would study together, sitting so close to one another their sides pressed together, yet neither would pull away. Or to those times where Hyejoo would call her to show her something stupid and they’d both cry from laughing too hard. Or how about when something funny happens in class and they’d both immediately look at each other, an inside joke shared several seats away. 

It's… possible, isn't it? She glances back at Hyejoo, only to find the girl staring back at her. She offers her a smile and Chaewon offers her one back.

They sit in class, the professor making them take a test on love languages. Afterwards, he asks them to group themselves based on their top language. Chaewon squeezes herself through the crowd, trying to find the group for quality time. When everything settles, she finds herself grouped with people she knows: Hyejoo, Hyunjin, Heejin, and Jiwoo. The five of them smile, eager to be with one another, all of them already close and familiar with each another. Hyejoo leans over and asks her what her other results are. Chaewon notices she only asked for hers and no one else’s.

They sit together, eating at a nearby fast food place. They just finished studying and are currently rewarding themselves. Chaewon’s talking to Heejin, arguing about the latest series, when she feels a tap against her shoulder. She looks over to see Hyejoo and Yerim laughing at a video before Hyejoo shows it to her and explains the context. Chaewon smiles, replaying Hyejoo’s sweet laugh in her mind. 

Chaewon stands in front of her dresser, doing her nightly routine. She just got home after a long day and is getting ready to go to sleep. She’s ready and is about to go to bed when suddenly, she gets a notification, the loud ping echoing through her room. 

She quickly checks who it is and her face lights up when she sees it’s Hyejoo.

_I have something to tell you. Meet me at the usual place._

Chaewon nearly panics, thinking this is the moment she's been waiting for.

She nearly races toward the playground, eager to see Hyejoo. She remembers the countless times they’d spend their nights here, not yet wanting to go home so they’d stay behind and just enjoy each other’s company. She spots her at the swings, kicking lightly at the ground. Their eyes meet and Hyejoo gives her the widest smile. Chaewon's heart drops at the sight as she takes her place at the other swing.

"So," Chaewon starts. She kicks at the ground, her swing quickly matching Hyejoo's.

"So."

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

“Remember that conversation we had the other day?”

“You mean when I asked if you liked someone and you joked that it was me?”

“Yeah. You really should have seen your face, it was so funny.”

“Yeah, yeah. What about it?”

"Well… I like someone."

"Oh?" Chaewon already knew this was coming. Had a gut feeling about it.

"Yeah, pretty weird, huh?" Hyejoo looks at her, a sheepish smile on her face, their swings side-by-side.

"Not really. Who is it?"

"It's… I can't say it."

"Come on, tell me!"

"Guess."

"What? No!"

"Okay, name three people. I'll tell you if it's one of them."

"Hmm,” Chaewon says the first names she thinks of, “Me, Yerim, and Hyunjin."

"That's literally everyone I talk to."

"I know," Chaewon giggles.

"You're right."

She stops.

"Really?"

Her heart is beating so fast.

"Mhm."

Here it comes.

"Who is it?"

Her heart is beating so loud, she almost can’t hear—

"Yerim."

Oh.

" _Please,_ don't tell anyone!"

"Of course not."

Chaewon stops kicking.

"I'm just really nervous. I'm not sure if she likes me back."

The swing moves slower, inching closer to the ground.

"Of course, she does. Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

Chaewon's feet land on the ground.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it's just a friend thing or what."

Her whole body stills.

"Well, either way, you know I'm always here for you."

"Yeah, I know," Hyejoo says, smiling with her eyes full of hearts.


End file.
